Legion Translation
by Zeiram1
Summary: This is the translation My story Legion, English is not my mother tongue I translated that with a translation program.
1. Chapter 1

Opening of history

Wake up Without knowing how to Asleep is pretty Irritating And if you remember that. What the Last You see a truck is It Pretty troubling and confusing Is.

When one wakes up in a white empty room of seemingly infinitely wide stretches of And no horizon in sight is no matter where you look and ask yourself what you actually Is.

"Welcome to Life after Life" called a figure behind me, I almost drove out of the skin because it came quite unexpected.

DHen I was Convinced That I am here alone for the rest of eternity Am.

The Figure behind me was with A suit Dressed Which one only As a business suit could describe it had no face or hair or else what identification features it Saw Out like the Head A Mannequin Which is made of white styrofoam although it is smooth with hinted eyes of a nose and a mouth and nothing else.

I was confused, "I want to know what's actually going on Is and where The Devil I am "I asked him" This is an intermediate area In The reality of the Multiverse "with a pull out gesture of arms he described where we were just" of the Multiverse"I meant."Rather a pocket universe of the size of the solar system," he replied or It "you Are A hiccup of the system which gives me an opportunity to give you an interesting offer to Make it sound like a sales pitch I thought.

"What an offer is That "I asked him the, Because It Sound more And More after a sales call. „An offer of life and power, and what exactly is that for an offer "I asked him again with more Reprint "We offer you a chance to live a With Makes, We offer you 5th wishes to". (Who is We)

"What desires, all sorts of things the whole multiverse is open to you. To Want Skills Know Weapons, Body Spaceships Species.

(I use this opening for several of my stories, I know it Not really original or new To use an almighty figure)

„Any ability , weapon, spaceship, species, Of Anywhere from The multiverse without restriction "I asked him" without restriction "replied He"Only With a caveat you can't have the ability of Q Get, This is the only restriction, "he retorted rather retrospectively" (Damn) " Ok i need some more time to think "I told him" but not too long, I have eternity you do not, How am I supposed to understand that".

After a sense of eternity I knew what I With My Want to make.

"O. K. I am Now Ready to express my wishes "

"So what are your desires" returned the figure.

"My first wish isI Want The ability within A radius of 10 m to grasp the DNA of other creatures and to detect what is wrong or not properly Has gone and Using Body Contact To re-write their DNA and To change this includes Also the possibility to rewrite my DNA And With the ability to acquire and reproduce abilities and forces based on the DNA and to give it to others if necessary".

"My second wish is to have a miniaturized version of the Asgard Computer Core From the Stargate episode Infinity So Configured That it can work with voice command And To Still Equipped with a matter converter and modified Is That it can connect to foreign systems and An autonomous energy core is equipped."

„My third wish is, The Remanic Warbird Scimitar Sun Configured that it with A man Crew Operated Be Can and is set to my language And With food and stock for a year and fully armed".

„My 4th wish is to have the latest version of The Dimension Drive Of The Goa'uld Doruan aboard the Scimitar Installed and Fully operational and connected To The navigation system."

„My 5th Wish I will comment later

„A revise wish That doesn't make many Or are not intelligent enough for that a desire to save Or "retorted the figure With a slight interest.

It is always better to have a wish in the hindquarters does not mean Because you know Not if you have such a thing Again Needs or.

„There You The selection Your wishes Have met Can the real adventure begin or is still something. "

From the corner of the eye I could barely see how the figure slowly dissolves into air like a fog When I just turned around the figure was gone and I was alone again in the empty.

„How do I reach You or what is actually going on here "I asked in the Empty Also"

„We Going to it know if You the desire extremely Set but Sure That you really mean it Understood "The voice came from far away. „Yes I have "(But I still don't know what's going on.)

Then I noticed That I slowly dissolve myself and then I knew nothing more.

And so the adventure begins.

 **To be continued.**

(Hopefully Maybe)

I have written this text with a dictation program so the grammar can be a bit bumpy.

Some character belong to Stargate Mgm.

A few The Other characters I borrowed from other stories or invented for the story


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Getting Started is hard)**

SChon to wake up again and not knowing how to get here it is quite frustrating and frightening at the same time. I found myself in a Room The Tremendous Is, Gloomy And pretty technologically looks And Has something of German Expressionism in itself.

So I was On the bridge of the Scimitar and still wondered if all this really happened or is just a really bizarre dream and if that is not a dream it means. The real is what I have experienced and that I am dead in my world, Damn) And that I'm in a fan story AM, more precisely In a self-insertion History. (Damn it again)

I really didn't think that my wishes would become a reality Can. If this is really the Scimitare then it also means that my other wishes have also come true, That means that somewhere on board the Asgard computer core must be.

So where is that of the Asgard computer core Now, I Move me to the control Panel Directly In front of me the As expected Has is configured to my language, I'll call the ship directory to see what's on board and where that is. So The directory is the Asgard computer core in science labs number 2 on deck 12.

I have The ship In A parking position Brought, The Between the emptiness Of the Stars is so that I before Preliminary Detection.

I have a map of The ship's computer Given Let and another Waymark Make So I could make the room, In this huge ship Easier can find.

On the way there have me three times Run(Which Sadist has designed the toilets) The ship is damn big.

After some time I found At last the room.

One week Later, at last I was ready to begin by using the core I have a Suit Designed The Made of Kull Fabric And with precisely tailored armor plates Elements Are installed, In The suit Is A Inertia damping System Built To so that too Unexpected shocks and jumps from high altitude To survive, and to Enn Recoil of arms to minimize, The bearing is equipped with an integrated neutral interface So I Anywhere The Scimitar can contact and check. With matching gloves and a long trench coat of the same fabric as the rest of the suit, With A closed Helmet The With a T-shaped visor, The suit is kept in Dark red and black accents during the trench coat Outside Black is And During The inner lining kept dark red Is, The helmet can be removed with a micro-transporter and released again Can.

The suit also includes A living system, That about for twenty four hours can give oxygen and heat, it also has A translation system Built.

The suit is quite impressive Advised If I may praise myself but that was arrogant But what is it I Do It, (You've done well)

Using the core I was able to improve and upgrade the Scimitare even further.

SCheinbar, the Asgard have a form of Extreme Automation, The You For your ships and maintenance Used Have, Well at the physical decay of the Asgard it is not Surprising That they automate more and more and robots for their shipbuilding and Physical work Use Had,

I Could An additional Neutrino ion generator into one of the Secondary Install cargo rooms, So I could The signs and the drive even further, I could have the shields as far as Upgrade, so That I'm using The ship Through the outer layers of the sun Fly Could And don't even get a sunburn Would, I also have a Asgard Hyperdrive system built in so I'm faster than Each Ship in Stargate Universe,

(Flashback) With The Ability My Dna Re-configure, I could, improving myself I made myself about 1, 80 grand, And The physique A Professional sports swimmers given, I could too Modified my vocal chords so that they could simulate the same sound as the Goa'Uld, And could also by inflicting a layer of lighted-cells behind my eyes, I could Sun The glow of the eyes, even though it dazzles me for a few seconds, I was able to accelerate my perception as far as the Sie About 5 to 10 times faster OffRuns How In A normal person And With Reflexes Which are just as fast, but have Me too Found The gene change in steps be made Must,

Because With Any change I spent my own body resources To Proteins and mineral, During The first time I almost collapsed from hunger and exhaustion I realized it's not as easy as I thought Have. (It's never as easy as you think) I found Out That the more complicated the change is The longer and harder it gets, And that I have to practice with it It becomes easier and safer Is, and I haven't had enough DNS information to make any further modifications.

So where am I exactly In the Universe and what universe is the, I found Out That I am in Stargate Universe About 1969, So About 18 years before the main series As something before my time But just in time to secure and expand a power base So where to start,

According to the Asgard history data should be near juggernaut domain A small insignificant goa'uld that one could easily replace.

 **To be continued**

(Hopefully maybe)

The translation program is not very good from recommending the story in German to you must then be translated or not that it is your decision


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It took me about a week to get there And Even with The improvementsThat I made at the Scimitar I had to Me Move carefully, Sun That The Other Goa'uld and the Asgard are not Attentive On me were And something to do against me. Because the ship and technology is not Goa'uld And it's Either a Potential Target or a threat to You, because It has weapons and technology, You don't know And that can covetousness Greed and anxiety Cause.

As Into the solar system of the Goa'uld in question Came, went I with activated camouflage The Scimitar Before so he didn't discover me yet Can And if Can he Help calls. (What proved to be unfounded)

Nfter i Quickly a Scan from the Planets Made, To see What I Expected I realized the He Really Only A little Goa'uld Is The barely Able Is A planet To Keep And rather outdated technology of the Goa'uld Used Must. (Apparently he can't afford anything better)

NAh the ha ' Tak of the planet Encircled, Can I As far as I can judge, Say that he Pretty IS obsolete Only half functional Is, In addition, there is about half a Dozen Death gliders, 3 cargo ships and one Very much Old weak Al'Kesh.

According to the scan, the Stargate is located on the southern continent of the planet and a larger settlement of people, Which really amazes me Where I do it Can judge is The Continent pretty unreal and hot really hot on the other hand, the Sahara looks like Antarctica from why you should live there. Why not on the northern continent Of the planet much more gas-friendly than the southern.

I quickly found out why, Naquadah apparently there is near the settlement a larger bearing of the valuable metal therefore had The Goa'uld the Stargate And The people settled there So that his slaves Metal Better Mine Can.

At last it was Where That I could enter into actionI was Excited For I was both aroused also somewhat anxiously for what I had now made could either kill me or Still Worse.

I have Me Still fast A Short Sword Replicated, The In A Sheath is kept behind my back so that the cloak conceals it Can But still Fast Draw is.

I BeamTe Me Right in front of the Stargate and waited That the Jaffa or the people were alert to me and alerted the Goa'uld,

While I waited I looked at the area, about a 1km outside the village was a huge pit The How I suspect the mine Is Must, ( You are the Goa'uld Sun Stupid) So it's no wonder he's a little Goa'uld, Several simple wooden ladders ,Single Scoop ,People have to drag the ore out on their backs over the ladders and it Is Pretty Little OreWhat A Single Man Out Wear Can , I know that the Goa'uld are quite technologically advanced but that's just Ridiculous, No Conveyor systems, No processing facilities and people's houses are breaking ground, Simple mud huts that can collapse in the smallest quake and some even look like they're Already Collapsed.

And people Saw From As if they were almost starved, Barely able to work ,How should she do good work Make If you Hardly are capable of picking a pickaxe or shovel at all Raise Without This Collapse You might think that the Goa'uld deserts that you can only get good work ,If the workers are well nourished but not when the workers Sun From seeing that would be a breath of air You Could upset and the Heat ,Half of them look like they've had a heat stroke behind them Or Even Two.(I need a bell system in The Suit

„KRee tal Shal'dun mah! (Who are You)" I heard behind me, When I turned around I saw a group of Jaffa The Towards me, The Group of Jaffa Was led by a Primus and Looked like she had better days Seen They seem somewhat Aggressive To be, (I would also Sour If I look like you) You have to Be, With worn out armor And With used weapons.

(I translated now)

„ **Jaffa Kree Bring me to your God** "I cried, the Jaffa looked a little confused because they had not expected, To my words still something To Underline I let my eyes flash, You Had Certainly Any man ExpectedYou can omit your anger and frustration.

Their leader tore themselves together To be with a little more respect and humility In front of me To Step "My Lord what it desire her, I said take me to your God "with a little more emphasis I repulse Because You Were it Usual that the authorities Sun Arrogant talks.

They asked Me You To accompany So that they could lead me to their Goa'uld god.

They led me through the settlement I could see that the houses are just plain mud huts on the edge of the road I could see several piles at The Iron Cages Are installed, In the Cages Are The Corpses of the Villagers Which for some reason of the displeasure Of the ruler have aroused what seem to be quite many.

(Change Of Perspective)

Rek ' Close Was A bad-tempered Jaffa Primus which has been around for 50 years God had to serve, Because He loathes, When he heard that a stranger Spotted was at the Stargate He seized the opportunity To A little discipline And Order In his subtypes To bring So that they are somewhat distracted by the problem they Had, Then The Food rations were halved again While his God and Lord tolerates no restriction at his food.

He prepares his men on it Off to back To deal with the strangers To be able, a little later When he and his men came near the Stargate They saw a figure The Strange is dressed Who seem to scout the area, the figure was dressed in a sort of armor that seemed strange to For only a few parts of the body were armored, he wore a long coat of Inner Blood Red Is and black outside is .

He was somewhat unsettled because the figure At the Stargate Worked pretty confidently For a human Because He was not Usual that a normal person Sun Confident Acts Mostly Try not to be noticed To No trouble To get, so that The Jaffa And The Goa'uld Not Attentive to you have been And Maybe take a closer look.

When Rek was close enough he called "Kree tal Shal'dun mah! (who are You) "To see who this is when Is The shape turned, He could See That the man with a slight grin on his face Looked over at him And didn't seem like he was intimidated by himHe got a little suspicious Because Being opposite Something Other than a human being Can be.

He prepares for it That the stranger can become aggressive But he didn't Expected that the Stranger A Goa'uld is, Although he doesn't believe it but When he had his eyes Lit up, let Believe him, that its opposite Maybe But a Goa'uld is.

They were somewhat intimidated because this reaction they had not expected They needed a moment to gather And with more courtesy Met You Him, Then Asked You him to go with youThen They led him In the direction of the village.

(Again the change of perspective)

You Brought Me to a small Pyramid Which looked better than they did mud huts about what me to the Obviously concluded that the Goa'uld lives there, they led me into the main hall of the pyramid Where the Goa'uld sits on a rather swanky throneThe Man Looked like he never heard of a diet or healthy diet He has a bloated body out The fat can be Locker 3 people could make, He was still at his sumptuous supper Because Who pushed himself in as if there were no tomorrow (which is also true) After a fat belch He could shift his attention from his food to me.

MOn could Still See As he His food on his belly has been lubricating And That's pretty disgusting is, His jaffa were placed in a long row each on the walls of the throne-room while he was at the back wall Sat on his throne, In A shady corner Could I His servants see As you Wait for it That something Happens.

He held the usual speech that he is a god, that I must kneel down, That He is the greatest, That I'm so small he was so much in the speech Deepened That he didn't ask if I'm a Goa'uld or a human or something else AM and will He was talking he doesn't realize Time That parts Of his food through the area Flies (which is quite disgusting).

I was getting tired What he says, Although I Not really listening to what he's and slowly bugged Me Well his voice, and his Jaffa Saw Sun Off as Would you rather be somewhere else than here To be, one looked like this which he Fall Asleep Would During Another it already Seemingly Does. (I Have Forgetting the name of the Goa'uld or not asking for it I think)

I had enough Of So I LED My plan out, I Accelerated my perception and my reflexes around The Execute action The Jaffa were still like statues I moved My sword behind my back unplugged And With a few steps I was able to overcome the distance to the Goa'uld and with one blow With my sword Decapitating I him,He still has a pretty surprising facial expression and a few leftovers in his face While the head hit the ground and stumped out of the neck Streamed Still A Fountain of Blood ,During His guards responded still To Slowly, Because they had Now really Not expectedWhile the Guard too In Standing asleep has not noticed anything,

When the situation Is Something Had calmed the Jaffa were still stunned Because they really didn't expect that because most of the times she probably had Experienced that they Eloquent Had to do or torture or put a cage, or that the person in question begged for their life and humiliated So they could live a little longer And not to endure the whims as a tyrant.(which did not bring much actually)

Rek ' Nah was not sure what he saw for a Moment The Before was The Stranger Still 10 steps from His master Removed only the next he stood before them his master, and had beheaded him before he could respond, He didn't know what happened Because it all went way too fast for him, it was clearly the The stranger was clearly not a normal person Is That is For him possibly a new gentleman who had to serve because it was common Under The Goa'Uld, That the little ones kill each other for a bit of power And take over their Jaffa or be forced by a larger Goa'uld in their service.

I used a Zat weapon from one of the Guard Who are still shocked about what just happened with the gun dissolves the body to the throne On If the head is still On the Floor lay and part of the parasite lay free which I Handle and Unplugged (which is quite disgusting) Sits down at me on the throne of cried out, " **I now claim his throne and the** **Planets and all his possessions** "One of the Jaffa came forth and asked," What is your name my lord? ".

„ **I am Legion** "

(sequel follows, hopefully, maybe)

I know that I made a mistake in the previous chapter With the Time sequence that it 30 years is instead of 18.

The Goa'uld was called at and I know that I The chapter Not mentioned by name.


End file.
